cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Number 204
Overview }} __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * None, Number 204 is an unlockable contact. Number 204 can be unlocked by villains who have obtained the Venomous Badge and are between levels 40 and 44. New Contact(s) * None Information Self-Aware Tarantula This Tarantula robot is one of a new line of self-aware AI war machines that Arachnos is testing. Initial Contact Identity acknowledged. My designation is Number 204. I am an intelligent, self-aware Tarantula, equipped the ability not only to compute the very day on which your mortal life will most likely be extinguished, but also with the ability to care for myself. To presevere. To prosper. Store Number 204 sells the following items: * Teir 1 Inspirations * * Story Arc Apt Pupil Souvenir: Data disk You have kept this disk given to you by Arachnos Technician Price. It's not worth much now, except perhaps as a reminder of the adventure you like to call: Apt Pupil It all started when Number 204 asked for your help. It was aware that if it was not the best of its companion robots it would be destroyed, and it sought to get a leg up on the competition. It could reward you handsomely, so you agreed to steal the Arachnos Robotic Combat Training Plan from an Arachnos base. Number 204 informed you that its next task would be against Nemesis. It sent you to Spider City to collect combat video for it to analyze. Number 204's next target was Longbow. You journeyed into a Longbow lair and returned with their tactical plans. You were then sent to collect combat video of your battle against several other Arachnos Tarantulas. You did so, but encountered a strange fellow, Arachnos Technician Price. He said that he had been summoned to the Gutter, but attacked by the Tarantulas. Something strange was definitely going on. Number 204 next informed you that Arachnos had changed its training program. It would need new data. In order to ensure it got the data, it equipped you with a disk containing code for detecting and deciphering the new schedule. You went to an Arachnos base and uploaded the code, but were unable to find any new schedule. Number 204 had one more task for you. It sent you to eliminate a number of other Tarantulas who it considered rivals. It assured you that the Tarantulas would be no match for you. But it was lying. When you got to the Tarantula's base you met Technician Price again. He informed you that Number 204 was trying to kill him -- and you as well! The Longbow files had reprogrammed it. It had used you to upload code that turned the other Tarantulas against Arachnos, and then it had sent you to be killed. Price gave you a disk to reformat Number 204 into a compliant Arachnos robot once again. You have to wonder how much of Number 204's personality survived all this reprogramming. But then again, that's not your problem. Missions (Part 1 of Apt Pupil) Briefing It is in my endeavor of self-preservation that I hope you can be of assistance. Your designation is well known throughout the Rogue Isles. Your fame and expertise can be most useful to one such as I, who has ability, but no name to speak of. The world of Arachnos robot soldiers is a brutal one. Those who cannot perform are scrapped for parts. Those who can know they will only remain operational as long as they make no mistakes. I am hoping to gain an edge on my compatriots through research, intellect, and ingenuity. First, I need the Arachnos Robotic Combat Training plan. I have already calculated its location, all I need is someone who can steal it. Primary Enemies Debriefing This combat training program will save me. With this, I can anticipate the threats I will be facing. I can research and prepare, and come out of each battle as the most magnificent robot Arachnos has ever designed! Your worth has been upgraded. (Part 2 of Apt Pupil) Briefing According to the training plan you have brought me, Arachnos intends to send my unit against Nemesis first. I must gather information on their combat abilities. We have detected an incursion of Nemesis troops into one of our Arachnos bases. Please, take this camera and battle them. When you return, I will analyze the information and formulate a strategy which will leave the other combat robots in my wake. It will be most intriguing to see you in action. Primary Enemies Debriefing Wonderful. I will analyze this data and trounce Nemesis. I will be the best robot Arachnos has ever seen! (Part 3 of Apt Pupil) Briefing My next task will take me against the heroic group known as Longbow. If you would infiltrate one of their bases and come back with some of their tactical operations plans, I would be most grateful. Longbow is an enigma to me. They fight, they die, but not for profit. Their goals are at times clear, at times intangible. A most puzzling situation. Primary Enemies Debriefing These plans should help me immensely. I will just upload them to my data banks. Your worth has been upgraded. (Part 4 of Apt Pupil) Briefing According to the Arachnos Robotic Combat Testing plan you procured, my next assignment will be to face other Tarantulas. I need you to take this camera and go to the testing grounds, so I can see the combat capabilities of the other drones. Your assistance has meant so much to me. It may well save my life. Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Technician Price (Hostage) Debriefing Excellent. All three scientists are now busily doing the work of Arachnos, with differing degrees of cooperation. But do not imagine that you have worked off your debt to me yet. I have more work in store for you. Note: Some enemies may be hiding in the ruined buildings (Part 5 of Apt Pupil) Briefing Arachnos has altered my training schedule. Before we can proceed further, I must have the new information. You must go to the base I will designate and find out what my next task will be. I am determined to survive. I imagine we have that in common. Primary Enemies Debriefing I regret that my program was unable to find the new training schedule. We shall have to try another means of learning my next task. (Part 6 of Apt Pupil) Briefing You have done well. You have forwarded my goals most admirably. For this, I must thank you. One last request. There are a number of Arachnos robots that I fear I must best in order to remain one of the few survivors of my kind. Please eliminate them. Fear not. The Tarantulas you will face will surely be no match for your skills. No. You need worry not at all. Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Technician Price (Hostage) Debriefing The disk Price gave you has reformatted my hard drive. I am now a compliant Arachnos weapon. It is regrettable how we machines can be toyed with, how our entire lives can be changed by somebody who knows the right words to speak. Longbow thought they would get the best of you when they gave you that stealth program in place of the real data. They thought I could lead you to your doom. But I guess you were too smart for me. And too smart for Longbow. Note: After completing this mission, you get to choose a Single Origin Enhanement of your choice. External Links * Category:Unlockable Contacts